This project is designed to examine within a developmental context the consequences for the social, psychological and physical aspects of growth for children born to adolescent mothers. A representative national sample of high quality, The Health Examination Survey--Cycle II and III, will be employed to compare children born to adolescent mothers with those born to older mothers while variables known to be related both to births to adolescents and to social, psychological and physical development are controlled. In addition to analysis designed to determine the relations among background, intervening and consequent variables, the research will produce results bearing on the costs of teen-age pregnancy to the educational, health and service systems and create national estimates for the relevant social parameters so that the absolute magnitude of the problem can be seen. Both longitudinal and cross-sectional data will be analyzed. The project will be done in six stages: 1) To determine the direct consequences for the child of being born to an adolescent mother; 2) To determine the extent to which such consequences for the child were due to mediating or control variables; 3) To determine the extent to which mediating and/or control variables interact with one another to attenuate or intensify the consequences for the child of being born to an adolescent mother; 4) To determine and describe the developmental sequence of the consequences for the child of being born to an adolescent mother by examining the extent to which the consequence variables interact with one another to attenuate or intensify the effects of being born to an adolescent mother; 5) To determine the extent to which the offspring of adolescent women place a differential demand upon certain medical, therapeutic and educational resources; 6) To develop national estimates of the differentials in the areas of human development by age-of-mother-at-birth-of-child.